


Inspire Me

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was harsh, but Batman just needs something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspire Me

The words had been harsh. Superman had looked like his favorite puppy had been kicked. 

He couldn't see the hurt within the speaker, the fact that anger was masking a sense of futility, of loss. 

Batman wanted a solution to problems beyond his scope to handle at once. And the Superman was failing to find that solution for him.

If this was beyond both of them, then was there really any hope? All that despair, in that moment, flung itself at Superman in one moment of vitriol.

All Batman wanted, was to be able to look and see hope again.


End file.
